Schism
by Jimi Death
Summary: After Sauron's third return in the War of Vengeance and his utter defeat, peace was found within Middle-earth for millenia. However, not all is well in the kingdoms. A new enemy is rising, worse than Morgoth. The new enemy has no need for Valar or Melkor, or an sort of religion. Their duty is to their own people, from outside of Arda.


**Disclaimer:**

**This story is based off of _Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien. Any and all characters, places, events, and any other trademarked item was used solely for the purpose of storytelling. All trademarked things are copyrighted and owned by other people.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My idea for this story will be graphic and gory. There will be no sexual intercourse scenes, just violent things in nature. If you do not like to read stories that contain these things, then I suggest you do not read it. Reader discretion is advised.**

There once was a village by the name of Thuryn, in the northern borders of Gondor. It was founded in SA 3439 by a couple of humans who started an expedition company. The plan was for the plotted area to be a mining town, since it was in betweensome of the mountains at Emyn Muil. However, quickly after it was settled, the expedition company was run out by the evil armies of Sauron on their quest to take back land for Sauron. However, after Sauron was utterly destroyed and believed to be killed, some of the men on their way home resettled there, making the lands once again usable.

After the end of the Second Age and the beginning of the Third, the town grew to be a fortress. There were still some dark creatures lingering in the area, so the Rangers of Ithilien set up shop there to hunt down any dark things that threatened humans and elves alike. This ended quickly when an Orcish rebellion decimated the town, burning it to the ground. It was once again abandoned by it's second creators, waiting for yet another people to take it as it's home, and find shelter in it's walls. This began in TA 2282, when a certain group of dwarves found the mines, and the ruins of the city. They rebuilt her walls and her riches with spoils from the mines. After three centuries, the city had once grown to prosper.

The dwarves there then began an empire there for themselves, trying to build a name bigger than Erebor and the Blue Mountains. They had an army after many years of populating, and were fierce warriors. They began attacking nearby villages of men, taking the plunder for their causes. Gondor warned the dwarves of the actions it would have to take if the continued their treachery. After a small skirmish in the fields outside of Minas Tirith, the Gondorians sent an army of cavalry and infantrymen, to destroy the city once and for all. After a siege of about three days, the dwarves surrendered and escaped to their caverns, trying to find a set of tunnels to the surface and away from Thuryn. The Gondorian soldiers set the city ablaze, burning the crops and housings down. They then sealed the caverns with explosives, locking the dwarves inside of there. The Thuryn Dwarves were never seen again.

These continued attacks had set the place in stone as the definite City of the Cursed. The humans were scared of settling there, afraid of what dangers might now overcome the rebuilt wonder. Many travelers would set out to the ruins, maybe looking for the ashes of their ancestors, or just to see how damaged it really had been over the years. Recent expeditions into the area have discovered a tunnel system under the city, with riches of wealth as well as weaponry. Seeing this helped historians to find out what had really happened in the last several millenia. A many of adventures have ventured into the sealed caverns, trying to find the dwarves or proof of their existence. While no solid proof has been found there, there were documents uncovered in the libraries of a dwarvish empire ruling in the south.

After centuries of rebuttal and arguments, Thuryn was lost in the pages of books, never to be immortalized again. Thus, since the curse was forgotten, so was the danger. In FA 364 a group of humans and elves settled there at the loss of their homes in the War of Vengeance. After a century or two of repopulating and building, the hamlet that Thuryn started out to was rebuilt. With a forest nearby in the mountains, and surrounded by mountains on all sides, the area was a wonderland for tranquility. A brook ran through the town that powered it's mills, as well as the fishing industry in the area. The citizens here have no cause for war or for the attacks of others. They are not even bothered by the Reunited Kingdom with taxes.

One can say that the area is a place of freedom, a place of glory. However, the same can say it is a place of wickedness and greed, a place of destruction. Whatever one may think, it is about to be the start of something bigger than Middle-earth itself.


End file.
